Pour toujours et à jamais
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: OS Jackelica situé après le 4ème film. Angélica a été de nouveau abandonnée par Jack. Mais le pirate est toujours son grand amour et elle ne veut plus jamais le perdre encore.. Histoire écrite en 2012.


**POUR TOUJOURS ET A JAMAIS.**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**

**Genre : drame, tragédie.**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pairing : Jackelica.**

**Angélica a été à nouveau abandonnée par Jack, mais le pirate est toujours son grand amour et elle ne veut plus jamais le perdre encore…**

« Je le tuerai. »

Les grands yeux noirs de la femme se perdirent dans l'horizon bleuté qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour d'elle. La barque qui emportait au loin son amour et ses rêves n'était plus qu'un minuscule point noir, et la solitude pesait déjà dans le cœur d'Angélica.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle avec dégoût, cette ile totalement déserte sur laquelle Jack Sparrow l'avait laissé était certes magnifique, mais inhabitable. Elle se surprit à rêver de la soirée et de la nuit, surement merveilleuse, qu'elle aurait pu passer si Jack était resté. Elle lui aurait fait l'amour ardemment comme elle voulait le faire depuis qu'elle l'avait revu... Mais au lieu de cela elle était seule sur cette ile et une bouffée de rage monta en elle.

Comme la dernière fois. Jack l'avait déjà lâchement abandonné, un jour dans un port, et le même sentiment s'était emparé d'Angélica. De la colère, de la haine... L'envie de le tuer. Et l'envie de le posséder... La personnalité brûlante comme une terre d'Espagne, la belle brune réagissait toujours de manière instinctive, voire pulsionnelle, et l'amour et la haine se mélangeaient facilement dans son cœur. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jack Sparrow.

Fatiguée, la jeune femme se cala contre un arbre, face à la mer. La chaleur écrasante lui donnait mal à la tête, mais elle pensait toujours au pirate. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'égrenaient, les sentiments d'Angélica devenaient plus confus. Comment pouvait-elle aimer à ce point un homme qui ne lui apportait que des souffrances?

Alors que la jeune femme en était là de son monologue intérieur, elle vit à la surface de l'eau une forme indéfinie, qui ressemblait vaguement à une poupée... Lorsque celle-ci vint s'échouer sur le sable et qu'Angélica se pencha avec curiosité pour la ramasser, l'objet se révéla être la poupée vaudou de Jack... 

Un sourire cruel et ironique naquit sur les lèvres d'Angélica. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Faire payer à Jack.

Une bonne fois pour toutes... Mais pas avec la magie de cette poupée. Non, il fallait le toucher dans son cœur, et si elle n'avait réussi à le faire suffisamment pour qu'il lui appartienne, elle allait régler ça. De manière radicale. Jack l'avait quitté de manière brutale, à deux reprises. Angélica allait se venger, et puisqu'il ne resterait jamais avec elle en vie, elle allait le tuer. Ainsi sa haine tout comme son amour pour lui seraient satisfaits... Presque soulagée par sa folie meurtrière, elle s'installa de nouveau contre l'arbre, le cœur étrangement moins lourd...

TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la belle Angélica avançait dans la rue encombrée de ce port infâme au beau milieu des Caraïbes. Elle avait attendu ce jour pendant un peu moins de trois mois, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé cette poupée de Jack sur cette maudite ile. La chance avait été de son côté, deux jours plus tard un navire était passé à proximité et elle avait enfin pu quitter cet enfer caniculaire. Mais la flamme qui consumait son cœur n'en fut que plus vive, elle n'avait plus que cette idée en tête: retrouver Jack. Et ce moment était venu.

Tout en marchant elle souriait en repensant à toutes les fois où, poussée par sa jalousie, par sa colère après Jack, elle avait essayé de le tuer. Mais cela n'avait été finalement qu'un prétexte pour mieux pimenté leur réconciliation... Et tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais obtenu de Jack c'était ça: des nuits enflammées, des disputes et enfin, la douleur insupportable quand il l'a quittait.

La première fois elle avait voulu se venger. Mais cette fois-ci était la fois de trop. Elle aimait Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait plus souffrir... Un instant elle croisa l'éclat brillant de la croix qui ornait son cou et déglutit. Ce qu'elle allait faire n'était qu'un acte infâme...

« Pardon.»

Murmura t'elle, plus pour elle-même que pour une quelconque prière. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague que Jack lui avait offerte et une larme roula sur la joue d'Angélica.

« Jack, souffla t'elle, nous aurions été si heureux toi et moi...»

Une bouffée de rage et de colère se mélangea à son amour passionnel en repensant que jamais Jack ne lui offrirait ce bonheur... Son cœur brisé à présent endurci, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle savait de source sure trouver Jack. Une dernière fois.

Ivre et grisé par la présence des filles qui l'aguichaient, Jack sortit de la taverne au bras de l'une d'entre elle, riant et séduisant la belle ce qui d'ailleurs ne servait plus à rien puisqu'elle lui était acquise pour la nuit.

De loin, Angélica cru s'étouffer de rage en voyant que cette catin allait coucher avec Jack et que celui-ci allait repartir au matin comme à son habitude. Elle ne put retenir un flot d'insultes en espagnol qui stoppèrent net le pirate. Soudain dégrisé, il se tourna vers la fille qui l'accompagnait en lui murmurant quelques mots qu'Angélica ne comprit pas, et aussitôt elle s'éloigna non sans manquer de gifler Jack qui ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, trop inquiet de savoir son amante espagnole dans les parages.

« Bonsoir Jack. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Angélica se précipita vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec fièvre, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a quelques mois.

Surpris le pirate répondit néanmoins au baiser, se disant que par chance la jeune femme lui avait peut-être pardonné, il l'enlaça et prolongea un long moment le baiser.

« Pas cette fois Jack. »

Angélica s'éloigna d'un seul coup de Jack, un éclair de haine au fond des yeux.

« CETTE FOIS JACK TU NE ME QUITTERAS PAS COMME UN LÂCHE! Je vais te tuer Jack. Tu m'appartiendras! Pour toujours...Et à jamais. »

Sans le quitter des yeux elle attrapa son sabre et se rua sur lui, obligeant Jack à faire de même. 

Un duel sans pitié s'engagea, Jack esquivait plus qu'il ne ripostait, ce qui ne manquait pas d'augmenter considérablement la rage d'Angélica.

« BATS-TOI! »

Hurla-t'elle de toutes ses forces, redoublant ses attaques et obligeant ainsi Jack à suivre le rythme et donner plus de souffle au combat.

Angélica profitait de chaque secondes, elle gravait dans sa mémoire les gestes, les regards, les attitudes de Jack. Elle l'imitait, il faisait partie d'elle, il était son modèle et son amour, elle se sentait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Au moment où elle ressentit cette merveilleuse sensation d'être aussi près de lui par l'esprit et l'âme, elle sourit et murmura de nouveau:

« Depuis toujours Jack. Et aujourd'hui je peux rajouter : "A jamais". Tu ne t'enfuira plus... »

Elle accompagna ses paroles par un geste si rapide que Jack n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Angélica avait le dessus sur lui. Elle le haïssait et l'aimait trop pour qu'il puisse s'esquiver.

Angélica, hébétée, suivit du regard le sang qui s'écoulait depuis le cœur de Jack sur sa chemise devenant rouge, elle ne bougeait plus, pas plus que lui...

« Angélica... »

La jeune femme regarda Jack plus amoureusement que jamais, une larme de douleur se mélangeant à une larme de bonheur. Les dernières syllabes que les lèvres de Jack prononceraient seraient celles qui formaient son nom...Angélica...

Elle regarda son unique amour s'effondrer au sol en la fixant, elle ne parvint pas à décrire le regard de Jack à cet instant, elle ne sut pas s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait la haïssait ou tout autre chose, mais peu lui importait. Le dernier regard de Jack avait été pour elle. Il lui appartenait. Il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.


End file.
